pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeGirl/PNP
Nie Pokemony, tylko Pora na Przygodę, but who's care? :p Cz. 1: Pora na przygodę z Fionną i Cake *dopiero co wstało słońce; w domku na drzewie budzi się Cake* Cake: *ziewa, potem krzyczy do Fionny* Młoda! Młoda! Śpisz jeszcze? Fionna: Już nie... Cake: A to dobrze! *wyskakuje z łóżka* Pamiętasz, że mi obiecałaś, że COŚ (konkretne coś xD) dziś zrobimy, prrrawda? *robi wieeelkie oczy* :3 Fionna: Heh, no dobra Cake... Cake: Bosko! *zbiega na dół i woła z dołu* Szzzyyyybcieeeej! (ok, to idziemy na pole kocimiętki xD) Fionna: *Schodzi na dół i daję jej kocimiętki* Raczej jesteś od nich uzależniona... *Cake wyrywa z ręki Fionny kocimiętki* Cake: *cała się nią obciera jak gąbką do kąpieli xD* Skąd tki pomysł? To znaczy, że nie idziemy na pole kocimiętki? *nagle słychać jakieś dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z sypialni* Cake: *nastroszył się jej ogon* O! O! Co to było!? Fionna: To zapewne nic nie groźnego *Robią się głośniejsze* Fionna: Albo się mylę... Dobra! Pujdziemy to sprawdzić! *na górze nikogo nie ma (albo raczej nie widać), ale słychać czyiś cichy śmiech* Cake: *przestraszona* Ojojojojojoj!... Znam ten okropny śmiech! Fionna: To zapewne Marshell... (Możesz nim być narazię? Plis!) (Jasne) *nagle z pod łóżka Fionny "wylatuje" Marshall* Marshall Lee: He he, dość długo wam zajęło odgadnięcie! Cake: Tak, tak cześć! To możesz już sobie odlatywać, czy coś! (Jake boi się Marceliny, więc zapewne Cake boi się Marshalla! :D) (Wiem :D) Fionna: Czego tu chcesz?! I co robiłeś w moim łóżku?! *Mówi lekko zarumieniona* (Widziałam na YouTubie że podkochują się w sobie :3) Marshall Lee: Raczej POD twoim łóżkiem! A nic nie robiłem... Nudziłem się trochę, więc myślałem, że do was wpadnę... (jak chcesz :P) Fionna: Heh, niech ci będzie... Cake: Tak, tak, tak... Ale widzisz, Marshalciu, my się z Fionną spieszymy... *próbuje pchnąć Fionnę do drzwi, ale, że Fionna się ani trochę nie przesunęła, Cake związała ją swoim ciałem i wyciągnęła przez okno xD* Fionna: Cake, czy ja powiedziałam że chcę wyjść? Cake: Dziewczyno! Co ty wyprawiasz! Myślałam, że wolisz Balonowego Księcia! (Lol xD) Fionna: Hahaha. Cake, o czym ty mówisz... Dobra Marsall my na chwilę wyjdziemy... (Jakby co przez to że mówiłaś o miłości przy Marshallu XD) *Wychodzą przez okno* (ale cicho i nie ja tylko Cake! xD) Cake: No co? Moim zdaniem powinnaś wybrać wreszcie jednego z nich! Fionna: Powinnam... Ale sama nie wiem... (Nie ja tylko Fionna XD) Cake: No wiesz, ja bym ci mogła doradzić kogo wybrać, no... *nagle podlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Fionna, mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności? (Uuuuuuuu! >w< xD) Cake: *cicho szepcze Fionnie do ucha* Pamiętaj, ja bym wybrała dla ciebie tego DRUGIEGO! *normalnie* Nooo... To ja może zrobię śniadanie... *idzie do kuchni* Fionna: Tak, Marshall? (Lol, chciałam napisać Wiki a nie Fionna XD) (Lol :D) Marshall Lee: Bo wiesz... *odwraca wzrok* ...do tego co mówiła Cake... Ty coś do mnie czujesz? (loooooooooooooool xD) Fionna: *Prubuje się wykręcić z tej rozmowy* Wiesz co... Cake robi śniadanie chyba idę jej pomuc żeby czegoś przypadkiem nie przypaliła. (Lol, zobacz pisząc ze mną) (Muszę iść gdzieś na chwilę, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. :P Widziałam. Tylko wiesz... Marcelina powiedziała, ze ona i Finn to tylko przyjaciele. To samo powiedział Finn. Myślę, że tak samo jest w świecie Fionny, ale jak chcesz. :P) (To pewnie przeoczyłam ten cytat, gdzie idziesz? Wracaj szybko!) (Pod koniec odcinka "Chodź ze mną") (Aha, ok... To piszemy?) Marshall Lee: Czekaj! *łapie Fionnę za rękę i ją zatrzymuje* Proszę, odpowiedz na moje pytanie *patrzy jej w oczy* (xD) Fionna: Ehh... *Wyrywa się* Czuję dym! *Z kuchni wydobywa się dym* (XD) *W kuchni Fionna widzi Cake, która krzyczy na BMO, który ma w ręku patelnie* Cake: A mówiłam, byś nie bawił się kuchenką BMO! BMO: HA-HA-HA! Jestem kucharzem! (xD) Fionna: BMO! Teraz idź do konta i zastanów się nad swoim życiem! (XD) BMO: *odkłada patelnie, strzela focha i siada w kącie* (xD) *przez okno wlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Co ty, unikasz mnie? Fionna: Nie... No skąd że... *Stara się zgasić ogień* Cake: *nadbiega z gaśnicą* Odsuńcie się! *gasi ogień i przy okazji wszystkich brudzi* Fionna: Trzeba było zamówić Pizzę... *Marshall wzdycha i wylatuje przez okno, kiedy nie patrzycie* *Wybija 12, a dopiero one się dowiedziały że go nie ma* Fionna: *Gryzie kawałek swojej pizzy* Zaraz, gzie jest Marshall? Cake: A bo ja wiem... *je dalej* ...To co zrobimy jak już zjemy? Fionna: Nie wiem... *Też je dalej* Cake: Tooo możeeeee... Pójdziemy do Słodkiego Królestwa! Fionna: Wiesz co... Nie mam tak zbytnio ochoty... *Je dalej* Cake: Łeeee... *kładzie rozciągnięte ręce na stole* W takim razie nie mam siły na myślenie... Fionna: BMO! Przemyślałeś nad swoim życiem? BMO: Tak... Fionna:To choć... Masz jakiś pomysł na zabicie czasu? BMO: Nie mam żadnych nowych gier...